Aftermath, Part Four
"Aftermath, Part Four" was the twenty-first issue of the Angel comic book series. Synopsis Heading into the penultimate issue of this arc and things are certainly not what they seem around here. For instance, Desdemona is a lot less sinister thanKate and Gwen would like to believe. Ever since she helped Gwen trap the kitty gal, Kate's been feeling a touch guilty about the whole. She even wondered by Angel's attitude regarding Gwen if he was onto her about Desdemona.The one thing Kate did after her brief meeting with Angel was to talk to Gwen about Desdemona. This is where both ladies were on disagreement. Kate seemed annoyed that Gwen didn't wait for her to question Desdemona and Gwen got pretty thick with her as well. Stupid on Gwen's part given how eager she is to prove herself to Connor. As for Kate, more bathroom angst moments. It's not like they're in hell anymore and that place was a mass of contradictions and the like.If Angel was supposed to be suspicious of Kate, he failed but with James, he is actually dubious of the angelic being. Maybe Angel is a little territorial about the heroism. James revealed a little more about being on assignment but other than that, the mystery of the disappearing Potentates lingers on in this issue. With two heroes, the demon population of LA certainly have more to deal with. There's a good moment where one demon actually begged James to kill him quickly to which the Potentate refused to do so. The other interesting part was that the demon also revealed that the Potentates are in LA on a hunting trip before getting James to end his life. Angels killing demons. When it comes to these Lords trying to bump off Angel, I'm not exactly seeing a disadvantage in thinning the demonic herd so to speak. When we're not onto the killing of demons, the true motivations of Desdemona gave this comic a very interesting twist. Last issue it did look like she was turning people into animals but apparently it's revealed her that she's instead turning animals who were turned human back into animals. I have to admit to not seeing that coming. Desdemona's first course of action upon regaining her freedom was to toss Kate aside before going into further detail on things. I like that Kate manned up and apologised to Desdemona about Gwen's brutality and by extension, her own mistrust of the cat lady. However the best part of this issue was of course the return of Cordelia. On the flip side, her appearance in this issue is very brief and apart from hyping up the Potentates (who are clearing out every demon – maybe that's not entirely a good thing – think of Lorne and Betta George. I don't want them cleared out.) when she's not acknowledging that a few of her winged soldiers are taking their order a touch too far. As for the rest of the issue, we did have Desdemona, Connor and Kate going around changing virtually every original animal back into their form. There's a hilarious moment where Connor's hopes for a pet are dashed by a pretty disobedient dog. He count himself lucky as Gwen can attest that cats are not the best of creatures to have around either.Desdemona certainly managed to get a few clean smacks into Gwen as payback for being shocked a lot in the previous issue. Although Gwen did deserve a smackdown for her incredible recklessness, I did feel a little bad for her as well. She's gonna have to try a lot harder to prove herself to Connor now. The last few pages have their moments as well. Angel managed to slay a few vampires and a minion lord and it was revealed that the insanely cheerful duo from the first and third parts of this arc Needless to say, that pair are also problematic. Oh boy. Continuity The story is set after After the Fall, but before "Become What You Are". Appearances Individuals *Angel *Cordelia (conjured by James) *James *DezConnor *Connor *Gwen Raiden *Kate Lockley Events *Cordelia makes an appearance to Angel to inform him of James' true motives, however she is simply an figment conjured by James. *Dez reveals she was not morphing people into animals, simply returning animals who had been masquerading as human back to their normal state. *Gwen and Kate make amends for the behavior of Dez from the previous issues. Locations *Los Angeles Body Count *a demon, killed by James *three demons, killed by Angel *a demon, burned by James *two vampires, dusted by Angel *a vampire, dusted by Connor *a vampire, stripped by Desdemona *a vampire, dusted by Kate Lockley *a vampire, dusted by James Behind the Scenes Collections *''Aftermath'' Gallery Variant Covers A06-21-00c.jpg|Retailer Incentive A A06-21-00d.jpg|Retailer Incentive B nl:Aftermath, Deel Vier Category:Angel comics